bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Marine Emperor Zeleste
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20996 |no = 1613 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 180 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 101 |normal_distribute = 15, 12, 10, 9, 8, 6, 5, 35 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |bb_distribute = 14, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 30, 12, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 23, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |ubb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 20, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Long, long ago, Zeleste was one of the Six Imperial Gods who ruled before the Divine Ten. A greater god also known as the Marine Emperor, he ruled the region encompassing Sama and Palmyna. A god of chaos and madness, Zeleste was feared for the countless floods he brought forth. Even so, the tales of his wrath have been passed down over the ages and now form the basis of many widely-beloved fairytales. Zeleste also clashed with the deity known as the Ardent Empress routinely, eventually declaring all-out war under the pretext of territorial violations. However, the tales tell us that the combatants were both defeated by the deity that would later become the Holy Emperor. |summon = For a human to attempt to command me is as foolish as casting off to sea on a raft. Ready yourself for the consequences if you attempt it. |fusion = It seems even you understand, now. The sea is not always still... Its true form is shown when it rages and roars! |evolution = |hp_base = 5156 |atk_base = 2515 |def_base = 1879 |rec_base = 1708 |hp_lord = 7362 |atk_lord = 3403 |def_lord = 2555 |rec_lord = 2303 |hp_anima = 8254 |rec_anima = 2065 |atk_breaker = 3641 |def_breaker = 2317 |def_guardian = 2793 |rec_guardian = 2184 |def_oracle = 2436 |rec_oracle = 2660 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Savage Breakers |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, 110% boost to Spark damage & hugely boosts critical damage |lsnote = 150% Crit |bb = Raging Blue Seas |bbdescription = 16 combo Water attack on all foes, probable 1 turn Atk reduction, hugely boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 160% parameter boost, 50% Def to Atk, 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% instantly & adds 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% to attack |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Sealord's Trident |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical hit and boosts critical damage for 3 turns, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 60% Crit, 50% Crit damage, 110% Spark & fills 1-2 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Roaring Waves |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 300% Atk, Crit, Spark & fills 4-6 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Sea God's Savagery |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP & 30% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 0.6% boost per 1% HP remaining |evofrom = |evointo = 20997 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Water Totem |evomats6 = Water Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Imperial Gods |addcatname = Zeleste1 }}